Rivals Unite
by Deaven Yami
Summary: next chapters to be added on soon. :) Once Ash and co. find a mysterious sword their lives change, meet friends from the past, and stand up against an ancient evil that will plague the world.R+R
1. Chapter 1- Dreams, Romances, and Curious...

Rivals Unite  
Disclaimer- Pokemon and everything to do with it are part of Nintendo, Game Freak, yada, yada, yada you all know this stuff already. Accept for some of my characters, which are mine. If you would like to use them contact me at ShadowScythe202@aol.com and stuff like that. This is an amateur fanfiction and I'm making no profit at all on this.  
Authors note- OK. Ash and Misty are both 14 and Brock is 18. Jessie and James are both 19. Be gentle when you review I accept flames but don't be too harsh. This is my first fanfiction and I hope it will turn out good. If I get enough good reviews I might make more chapters added on to this. All of the pokemon have a gender that I have decided them to have. I'm basically just going to use the original 150 pokemon. The first Chapter will probably be fluffy, at first but keep reading it'll get better. Trust me though it will get sort of dark and will have a bunch of violence and gore. I don't feel like saying the pokemon's words so they will be in these {--------}. On with the story.   
___________________________________________  
Rivals Unite  
   
Misty stirred in her sleep tossing and turning. Knowing she wouldn't get out of this strange nightmare. She was running as fast as she could. Off into the skyline where the ground meets the horizon, there was a figure running also. As she got closer to it she noticed first the black bushy hair and the green pajamas he was wearing. Ash. Suddenly a dark red and blue dragon-like thing appeared out of the sky. She noticed it but couldn't get it out. The dragon loomed out in front of Ash. It looked as if Ash didn't notice it but as soon as the dragon got really close, Ash strangely enough produced a weird looking katana blade from nowhere. It was odd and seemed to glow with a strange radiating dark red. They where about to do battle when she heard voices all around her.  
   
Misty's eyes popped wide open, but there was nothing but a faint hoot somewhere in the woods to be heard in the night. Misty tries to fall back asleep but she is now wide-awake. She looked around at her surroundings and then at Ash, and Brock. They were both peacefully sleeping. Pikachu and Togepii were both sleeping under a tall tree. Misty focused then on Ash. Ever since she had been along on their big adventures and the first day they met when she had fished him out of the river, she had felt something about him. She wasn't sure if it was love but she was drawn in to him like a bumblebee is to honey. What she didn't like about herself was the façade she had in front of her. She always acted mean around Ash and never actually wanted too. All she wanted to do was be around him. But there always was the chance if she was too nice he would notice something wrong. She was tired of it though and wanted to end it right and try out love with him. Go out on dates and see if the feeling inside her really was love. Dang, what am I so afraid of just tell him! She thought. Your afraid if you say something about it then he'll hate you and leave. She answered herself. But if I never ask him then I'll never know the answer. She thought again.  
   
She finally decided she would tell him right now since Brock was asleep. She walked over to Ash and nudged his leg. He stayed asleep. Then she started to hit again and again until he finally woke up.  
   
"Damn Misty, what are you trying to do, hump my leg?" Ash asked, Misty blushed at what he had just said. Misty looks to see if Brock is asleep, he still is.  
   
"Ash, I need to tell you something very important." Misty said somber.  
   
"What is it, Misty," Ash said drowsily.  
   
"Ash, I must tell you this, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town I… Love you and I want you and me to go out together." Misty said the last part quickly.  
   
Ash looked at her with amazement in her eyes at what had just been said from her pink lips. Ash had waited for this moment for a horrible long time and had even dreamt of it. He had always thought about her, but he also looked at other girls in the same way, but he knew what he had to do. He would tell her the truth.   
   
"Yes Misty I love you too," Ash replied slowly and faintly but was still heard by Misty. Misty sat next to Ash hugged him, blushed, grabbed her sleeping bag and put it down right next to him and cuddled up with him. A small, faint sweet dreams could be heard from both of them before they drifted off, soundly asleep.  
__________________*********_________________  
   
Ash woke up before Misty did the next day and went into an open field near where their camp was set up. He reached to his belt and pulled out a pokeball. He tossed it into the air and it opened and out came a red dragon soaring threw the sky. Charizard. He landed to the ground with a soft thump. Charizard threw his head back and released a huge ball of fire into the sky. He looked at his master with relief that he had been freed from his boundary. He looked upon Ash with a puzzled look on his face. I still can't believe Ash may be the one, he can't be. How was I so stupid not to realize it when I disobeyed him a while back? His caring for Pokemon shines through him, and shows he is a perfect match. Charizard thought.  
   
In this whole entire ordeal Ash didn't have the faintest idea why Charizard was staring at him so much. Ever since he had started listening to Ash, he put Charizard in training sessions whenever Misty or Brock weren't around, and especially Pikachu. Ash had great hopes for Charizard and trying to make him the best he could. Ash and Pikachu had a closer bond, but most importantly Ash and Charizard respected each other. But only Charizard knew something about Ash that Ash would never think could ever happen to anyone and especially to him.   



	2. Chapter 2- The Figure and the Weapon

The Figure and the Weapon.  
  
Disclaimer- OK second chapter is up and will be longer and better. Still, Ash, Misty, Brock, and all other pokemon alike are owned by nintindo, game freak, and all that good stuff. I am also making no profit at all off this fanfiction.  
  
Authors note- Ages still the same. Pokemon language in (--------). On with the Fanfiction.  
  
-----------~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~----------  
  
Ash ran over to the creek to get some water, after his little training session with Charizard. For once, Misty actually volunteered to cook breakfast, and give Brock some sleeping time.  
"She better not screw it up," he muttered to himself. His stomach spoke for him as it bellowed out loud. He reached into the creek and washed his face, as he did though he saw his reflection in the water and just stared into it like it was a different face, but it wasn't. It was his face. Normally you couldn't notice yourself changing but Ash could. All over himself he could feel like something was going to happen. This has been going on ever since they arrived in the Firisha Forest. Yes, his face has grown up; he is not the little boy he used to be.   
His senses started up, something was behind him. In a blur he went behind the person and had two fingers to the base of the neck and the other hand on the top of the head. He was going to strike, but he noticed the red hair. It was only Misty.  
"Ash what the hell did you that for, you almost killed me," Misty said calmly, even though her knees and hands were shaking. Ash started to rub her head and try to calm her down. "Ash where did you learn that? I've never seen you do anything like that before, and it's scaring me. And also how did you know I was behind you, I didn't make a sound."  
"I really don't know ever since we came to this place I've felt weird, like something's going to happen to me or all of us. I don't know how I knew you were behind me I just sensed it. It's all weird and I can't explain it at all."  
"Ash your paranoid, lets go back. I made breakfast and I don't want it to get cold. Brock's awake so let's hope he hasn't ate all the food yet." Misty said quickly. She put her arms around him and kissed him for a long time. Ash was caught up in that and would do anything Misty told him do for another kiss. "Okay, lets go," she said as they walked together towards the campsite.   
  
***  
  
At the campsite sat Brock, Togepii, and Pikachu all busy gorging themselves with the breakfast Misty made.  
"Vis is guud Mufy, yu nude tomak breffist mo offin," Brock sputtered out with his mouth full of pancakes and eggs. Misty's face looked ready to explode.  
"You ate ALL the food?" Misty said with her face all red and her hand gently rubbing the handle of her mallet.  
"Luuk Mufy I'm sowwy, bot it waus guud," Brock said hesitantly with his eyes looking straight at the mallet hoping that his complements would calm her down. Misty grabbed the mallet and crashed it down on his head. Brock grabbed his head and started running in circles because of the pain. Misty wasn't in the mood for this so she hit him again and he was knocked out.  
(Jeez, I'd hate to be Brock, he looks dead. That Misty sure is a bitch.) Pikachu muttered.  
"What you say you little rat!" Misty screamed as she started to chase Pikachu around a tree, but he climbed up it before she could strike. "You'll have to come down here sometime you stupid rodent," she added in a rage.  
"Misty chill, come on there's a little bit of breakfast left. Let's enjoy it and then we will go do something together, Okay?" Ash said to Misty as he sat down in front of the picnic cloth. Misty walked over and sat down also. During this time Togepii was still asleep by the tree that Pikachu was in. So when Misty wasn't looking Pikachu ran off to the lake to relax.  
Misty and Ash ate breakfast and talked about Pokemon and about their relationship when Brock popped up and said, ''You guys are actually a couple now! It sure took you guys long enough with all the flirting and stuff, now kids I think its for THE talk, now you see you guys shouldn't have se-" THACK!!!!! Brock got smacked in the face so hard he was knocked out again.   
Misty had to go to the bathroom so Ash waited patiently at the table, suddenly Togepii started to cry. Ash picked up Togepii and started to rock it gently. Soon her cries ceased to exist and she was happy again.  
(Are you mamma's knew boyfriend? Does that make you my daddy?) Togepii said in a baby voice. But since she was young Ash didn't understand her so he just continued to rock her. Misty came back just as Togepii drifted off to sleep once again.  
"Awwww, Ash that was sweet, you rocked Togepii to sleep when she woke up. Thank you very much," Misty said as she sat down next to Ash. He leaned over to her and started to kiss her gently on the lips and then moved to the neck when he sensed something. Something bad was happening. But to who, or what? Somebody was being hurt, but where was it. Ash removed his lips from Misty and his head spun backwards. In his mind he could see a shadow choking something. Ash's mind zoomed in closer and saw it was Pikachu getting choked, but he couldn't see who was choking him.   
"Misty, I have to go somewhere real quick so hold on and don't follow me, okay?" Ash said, but before Misty could answer he had already ran off into the forest. Ash ran as fast as he could which he noticed everything around him was a blur and he realized it was because he was running so fast. In no time he was already out of the forest and in front of the little part of the lake. On the other side he could see Pikacu being strangled by a human figure. It might be Team Rocket, Ash thought. He needed to get to the other side of the lake, but it was an eight foot leap. He decided to risk it though. Ash leapt through the air and he actually made it to the other side of the lake. Ash immediately stopped wondering how he had made the jump and started lurching towards the figure that had Pikachu. When he got ten feet away from the struggle he noticed it was not human as he had predicted. It had only one hand strangling Pikachu with the other by his side.  
"Pikachu!!!!!!" with that Ash lunged at the inhuman figure, and suddenly froze in the air. Ash immediately knew it was psychic and had to be a Pokemon. Even though Ash was so close to the Pokemon he still couldn't see what it was. It was completely black, yet it wasn't black at all; it was as though shadows were consuming it. Since it was psychic Ash assumed it was using the shadows to conceal its identity. Hello Ash, nice to see you again. Ash heard in his mind followed by a menacing laugh not from the creature's mouth, but it was speaking telekinetically with Ash.  
"Who are you and what are you doing to my Pikachu, you asshole," Ash yelled loudly, not caring what would happen to him at this moment. Tsk, tsk, little Ash. You still don't remember, do you? Then it worked. None of them remember. Ash, you're so stupid you still don't know what you are, you still think your normal? How ridiculous. Haven't you noticed your changes you incompetent fool. You humans are so dense. Ash you could be great! Join up with me and you could learn to harness your power. It said in his mind while Ash was still in the air. Thunder cracked in the distance and Ash could see the creature for a brief second. Somehow he felt that he had seen this gray and purple Pokemon before but he couldn't quite know exactly.   
"My power? What are you talking about? After what you said to me and what your doing to Pikachu? Hell no I wont join you. I'm not that dumb!" Ash screamed. His body seamed to produce a deep red aura and he broke the spell and landed on the ground. Ash's whole entire body was radiating with red and also his eyes. Ash screamed loud and his aura of deep red exploded and knocked the weird creature holding Pikachu, down to the ground. It dropped Pikachu and teleported into the sky. I will not forget this Ash, I will be back for you. In one final laugh it dematerialized out of view. The red aura came back into Ash and he fell with a thud to the ground. Pikachu ran over to Ash and licked his forehead. Ash's eyes slowly opened and he sat up and revealed that he was all right.  
(Ash wh-what was that? What just happened to you) Pikachu stammered out. (You exploded with red and then you knocked that thing down and it ran away and you saved my life.)  
"What? Ya, I guess I did, but it is sort of a blur and I can't remember it all." Ash said, but barely because he was so tired out.  
(Ash, look out in the lake! What is that?)  
"What are you talking about Pikachu," Ash turned around and saw a deep red like what was around Ash only in the lake. Ash waded out into the lake where it was. It was only 2 feet deep so he knew that it would be all right to try and dig for it. He started to dig and after about a foot of digging he hit something. He pulled it out of the water and found it was a beautiful handle to a sword but with no sword attached to it. Ash scrambled out of the water, sat down, and examined his finding. It was still pulsing with redness when it suddenly stopped and sort of spoke to Ash, not telekinetically but in a way Ash just understood. You are the chosen one, you are the owner of this sword, your hidden powers have been awakened because the Fates have determined that I should be possessed by you. You are not alone however Ash Ketchum there are others like you. Your people are known as the Remnants, because you are remnants of an ancient race of people who possessed elemental powers. You could say there where sort of Humans and Pokemon combined. But soon they grew too powerful and developing too fast, and started to overwhelm the other species so the Fates decided to split them in two parts, thus becoming Humans and Pokemon. The Fates gave Pokemon the elemental powers and the instinct to survive. They gave the humans the super-intelligence and the will to survive. Neither could rule over the other but battled constantly with each other, when at last they made a treaty. Soon after the treaty an evil so unimaginable rose up and conquered the world. This was not decided by the Fates so they gave some humans the elemental powers back and also created us. We are the ultimate power of good. We were designed to teach and raise the powers of the humans who had the powers. The evil was destroyed and we were sent to parts of the Earth where nobody could find us until a huge evil tries to destroy the world again. The time has come; do you accept your destiny? Its speech was over, and Ash did not know what to say or do. I realize this is difficult for you so I will give you until nightfall to make you decision. Ash agreed and put it in his pocket. He walked over to Pikachu and he hopped onto his shoulder.  
(What happened out there? What was it you found?) Pikachu asked. Ash gave him the whole version in about ten minutes and started to head back to their campsite. When they heard someone across the lake.  
''Ash, how'd you get all the way over there? What was that explosion, I got worried that something had happened to you." Misty yelled. Ash jumped across the river with ease this time and looked up at a loss for her words, Misty. "How did you do that Ash? You're really starting to amaze me."  
"All in due time Misty, all in due time," Ash said and he whispered to Pikachu, "Don't mention anything about what happened to Misty, got it?"  
(Ya sure what ever you say) Pikachu replied.  
***  
Back at the campsite it was nighttime and everyone was asleep in his or her sleeping bags except Ash. After thoroughly explaining to Misty that everything was okay she went to asleep and left Ash to wonder what his choice should be about the handle. He brought it out and examined it. On the bottom there was a little red gem, connected to the main handle, which was tan. On the top of it, it had a rectangle, silver piece, which also had red gems on each side. It was beautifully crafted and looked as though it should be in some kind of museum. It started to speak to him again. It is nightfall; it is time for you to accept your destiny. Do you accept?  
"Yes, I accept," Ash said without hesitance. Good, then you shall learn more tomorrow and start to train. Ash put the handle into the side pocket of his backpack, and drifted away into his dreams.   



End file.
